


Home

by babyara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for the last episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyara/pseuds/babyara
Summary: After the pain and the tears Dean is home.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cmorgana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/gifts).



> This is just a little thing that I wrote in the last minutes while we keep talking about the end. It's a thank you for sharing the craziness of these past weeks and I hope a way to make you smile today that you need it <3
> 
> So, English isn't my language, this is probably terrible writing but it's a little gift for a friend so please, be gentle. Plus it's the first fic that I wrote and post in ages!!!

Dean breathed deeply. Even the smell of the air was different in Heaven. He closed his eyes and smiled, sitting on the front porch of that little cabin he built for himself in Heaven.  
If peace could have a smell that was what it was like.  
He smiled and took a beer out of his inseparable green cooler. Bobby was right, Heaven was different, it felt like home.  
The place where everything was possible.  
He spent sometime with his parents, sitting in a living room, watching them being happy. He went fishing with John, he spend time with Jo and Ellen and Ash.  
His life - funny how he could call that life - was perfect.  
But not complete. It could never be.  
Every night, before he went to sleep, Dean looked at the sky and one tear, only one run on his face. With the passing of time it was like everything he did, all his doubts, all the pain, where slowly fading. But there was something, a little hint of regret that he couldn't let go. That only piece that remind him of a room. An angel. A goodbye and words didn't say.  
There was one thing, though, that even Heaven couldn't erased from Dean Winchester. His instinct. He was a hunter for his entire life and he always will be one.  
A little noise. Just the crack of a twig and he was on alert. Eyes opened.  
He walked down the step and he felt the air changing all around himself. It was like wind, but sweeter. A wind that brought a smell so familiar that Dean thought he would have never smell it again.  
He turned around and smiled. One of the brightest smile that Dean has ever done in his life.  
He took a step, then another and then he stopped in front of that guy wearing a brown coat and a blue tie.  
Blue eyes lost in green eyes.  
Two smiles reaching each other.  
And peace in their body.  
Dean raised a hand, caressing Castiel's cheek.  
"I didn't have time to say it," he murmured stepping closer to the angel, his angel, "I love you, too, Cas."  
And that little hint of regret disappeared together with Cas' lips on his. With Cas' arms around his waist.  
Everything was gone and finally, after a life of pain and tears, Dean Winchester was happy and at home.


End file.
